London Times
by Watts
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been seperated for nearly a month, and Hermione now works for the London Times as a news paper reporter, after getting tipped by an annoymous caller, she finds out something is going to happen that might change her life forever (H/


~*London Times*~

A/N: Hey everyone, and thanks for reading my new fic. I hope this one turns out to be good, and I hope all of you like it. Well anyway, please R/R. 

**            Summary: Hermione has to get a summer job, so after Hogwarts is finished, she will have some money to get her started. When she starts her new job as a news paper reporter, she gets an anonymous phone call tipping something will happen at midnight, on Friday night. She is torn between her own problems and now this, what good could possibly come from this? What happens when the person giving her these anonymous phone calls ends up being someone she use to love? (Hr/H warning)**

            Rating: Rated _R_ for sexual content, sick humour, and mature situations. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters in this fiction; all characters belong to the talented J.K. Rowling who wrote all of the Harry Potter Books. 

~*~

          Hermione stared at the rather large man sitting across from her, as he looked down at her job application, nodding every so often, causing his many chins to jiggle about. Every time he did this, she would bite down on her bottom lip, as to make sure that she would not say anything rude. Better find a new way to stop yourself from saying anything Hermione thought, when she flicked her tongue out across her lips and felt dents near each fold. Her deep brown eyes wandered around the small office, it was amazingly clean. Not a single piece of parchment out of place. Her shoulders slumped a bit when she stared down at her shoes. They were black, and well polished. 

          "Top of class every year," The man suddenly said, breaking the uneasy silence. 

          Hermione smiled and nodded. 

          "Well Mrs. Potter, everything seems to be in place here."

          "It's Ms. Granger actually," Hermione said quietly. 

          The man looked up at her, she could tell he was old; his eyes were dull and seemed to be set. For some reason Hermione found a sudden fondness for him.  

          "I am sorry, on your application, it says Hermione Potter," the man said, he frowned in confusion. 

          "It must be an older one," Hermione quickly jumped into an explanation, "you see, me and Harry, that was my husband, just got separated recently." Hermione could feel the tears that were forming in her eyes, they threatened to fall, but she would not let them spill. 

          "Oh, I am sorry, I did not mean to open old wounds." 

          "No harm done," Hermione's voice shook, and she took a small unnoticeable breath. 

          "Well, we will give you a call, when I take this up with the other managers." 

          Hermione nodded and forced a smile the man didn't seem convinced.

          They both rose and he walked her towards the door. His shoulder lightly brushed past hers. Her whole body stiffened, and fear flashed in her eyes. 

          The man opened the door, revealing a crowded room. People were all around, laughing, smiling, talking… they all looked happy, like everyday people. 

          Hermione scanned over every face, her eyes landed on a man; her was tall and limber, with jet-black hair that was messy. He had his back to her, but almost right away the same name ran through her head, causing her to grip her hand purse tightly and everything to go slightly blurry for a minute, Harry Potter. 

          She flinched when they man suddenly turned around to face her, his eyes met hers, she didn't want to hold the eye contact, so she quickly looked away. Those eyes, those eyes she would never forget. The same bitterness flooded through them that had so many weeks before. She had kept telling herself she was seeing things, but eventually the truth came out, their love for each other had faded away long before, and they both knew it. 

          She watched him out of the corner of her eye, he looked so different from when she had last seen him, he seemed more sorrow filled. No happiness could be found in those amazing emerald green eyes, and seeing her didn't seem to change that. 

          She ran her sweaty palm through her hair, pushing it away from her eyes. And she looked over at him again, she half expected him to still be looking at her, but he was engaged in conversation with a woman who had long flowing blond hair and shockingly blue eyes. 

          Hermione couldn't help but let a tear trickle down her flushed cheeks. It tasted salty on her lips, as it made its way past and splattered on her white blouse. 

          Her chest rose and fell like it would if she had been running for miles. Which in some ways she had, she had run away from everything she had worked so hard for… 

          She let out a stifled sob and she closed her eyes, trying to let it all soak in. She opened her eyes again, and tried to move through the crowd, pushing past chatting people and dodging those trying to talk to her. 

          She finally reached the doors, and she let herself out.

~*~

          Harry let out a deep sigh when he saw a tear run down Hermione's face. He wanted to run over to her and sweep her off her feet and kiss her passionately well telling her everything would be alright. He loved her desperately, her long softly coloured brown hair, and those golden eyes. He loved how she pressed her lips into a firm line whenever she was mad; he loved how she looked when she was in a dreamless sleep… all together he just loved her. He couldn't believe he let her go, he couldn't believe she even wanted to go. 

          He had to stop himself from going after her he knew they were over. She no longer loved him the way he loved her. The thought of that made him want to die, but he knew he had to be strong, if this was the way she wanted it, then he would respect her wishes. 

          He lifted his coffee cup to his lips again, and the sweet smell of French Vanilla made all of his senses run together. 

          Hermione had walked out of his life before, and he just let her do it again… 

~*~

**A/N: Okay, that's the first chapter, I really hope you liked it, as you can see, there is already some problems brewing! I hope you don't mind this style, I know it's a little different from my last fiction. It's a little more depressing, and the plot is more complicated, but I really hope you liked it! And if you didn't don't worry, it should get better! ^_^**


End file.
